


После падения

by yet_another_cloud



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Dakin being himself and feeling (partly) awkward, Irwin making compliments, M/M, Slow Romance, because of carcrash health damage, no other reason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_another_cloud/pseuds/yet_another_cloud
Summary: После аварии, после бессонной ночи, со второй попытки кое-кто все же прорывается в больницу.
Relationships: Stuart Dakin/Tom Irwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	После падения

Он вроде ждал этого непрерывно, мучительно - со вчерашнего дня, с момента, как его не пустили в первый раз. И все равно, входя в палату, Дейкин чувствует странную слабость в руках. Ирвина он замечает сразу, и что-то толкает его в грудь. Он без очков. Зеленовато-бледный, с тенями под глазами, с багровыми следами на лбу и на одной щеке. И в этой невыносимой больничной робе, которая всех делает жалкими существами одного неопределимого возраста и пола. Дейкин моргает, и тут Ирвин – _Том_ \- замечает его и улыбается. 

\- Дейкин! Спасибо, что зашел. Так… - Ирвин как будто с усилием выбирает слово, - мило с твоей стороны.

Выдохнув, Стю приходит в движение и на ходу оценивает обстановку. Справа за ширмой кто-то спит, похрапывая. Слева некто, забинтованный до состояния мумии – непонятно даже, в сознании он или нет. И больше никого. Идеально.

\- Я волновался за вас. Больше, чем можно было бы ожидать, учитывая, каким бессердечным типом меня все считают, - Дейкин пододвигает себе стул поближе к кровати. - Не мог спать, если честно. Понял, что мне нужно вас увидеть. 

\- Звучит мелодраматично. 

Он откидывается назад, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что его не задело.

\- Не хотел показаться смешным, _сэр_.

Ирвин вспыхивает, быстро взглядывая ему в лицо.

\- Извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть. Я рад, что ты здесь, Дейкин. 

\- _Стюарт_.

\- Стюарт. Я… действительно рад.

\- Мне позволено будет называть тебя Том? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ну... по правде говоря, бывали дни и получше. Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по разогретой пицце и возможности самому дойти… эммм… покурить, - Стю ухмыляется в ответ на эту попытку. Уже что-то, он начинает напоминать себя самого. - И я не считаю тебя бессердечным.

\- Правда? А кем ты меня считаешь?

Ирвин улыбается краешком рта.

\- Тем, кто ты есть, полагаю. 

_Юным_ , вертится в воздухе. _Неопытным. Самонадеянным. Не знающим толком, чего он хочет_. Ничего этого Ирвин не произносит. Вместо этого он говорит, медленно подбирая каждое слово:

\- Талантливым. Целеустремленным. _Пассионарным_.

Дейкин качает головой. 

\- Звучит слишком лестно, чтобы я принял это за чистую монету. Это авария на тебя так повлияла?

Ирвин меняется в лице – будто от него разом отхлынула вся живость и радость. Он отводит глаза.

\- Не знаю… Я пока не знаю, как она на меня повлияла. 

\- Черт. Извини, - Дейкин готов сам себя задушить - жаль, что это не поможет. – Сильно болит? – Он кивает на вытянутую на каком-то сложном приспособлении забинтованную ногу Ирвина.

Тот улыбается открыто и беззащитно:

\- Они пичкают меня таким коктейлем, что я опасаюсь превратиться в Сида Вишеса. Так что нет, пока не болит, - как будто отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, он продолжает: - Говорят, все восстановится со временем. Смогу ходить. Видимо, это означает, что я везунчик.

\- Ты… мужественный человек. Я вправду чуть не сдох только думать об этом.

Ирвин перебивает, как будто плывет внутри собственной мысли:

\- Я все думаю про Гектора. Ему повезло меньше, - он снова взглядывает на него снизу вверх, и у Дейкина снова обрывается что-то внутри от этого взгляда – будто что-то распахнули настежь - что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Он кивает и медленно опускает голову. 

\- Да. Нелепо. В школе траур. Тотти плакала вчера, когда мы узнали.

 _Не только Тотти_. На мгновение Стю снова падает туда.  
Познер, закрывающий руками лицо и прислоняющийся лбом к стене. Скриппс, сжимающий его плечо и задирающий голову к небу. И он сам, Стю, стоящий столбом посреди школьного двора, будто застрявший в одной бесконечной точке вязкого ночного кошмара. Он помнит, как с внезапной остротой ощутил воздух, входящий в легкие и покидающий их. И странный холод и… пустоту. Он будто оказался отрезан от всех невидимым стеклом. Ирвин – _Том_ , _его_ Том – в больнице, без сознания, на операции.И Гектор - мертв. Только что они были вот тут, он сам чуть было не уехал с Гектором, если б только не…  
Кто-то что-то говорил, его окликали, но он не мог разобрать смысл и потряс головой, внезапно почувствовав, что, если откроет рот, то вряд ли совладает со слезами.  
Потом он попытался встряхнуться, прийти в себя. Было трудно устоять на одном месте. В какой-то момент он поймал взгляд Скриппса, беззвучно спросил: «Ты поедешь со мной?» - и Скриппс покачал головой, указывая глазами на Познера. Ну да. Скриппси выбрал, кого ему опекать. Значит, сам. 

\- Будет прощание в школе. Ребята… мы хотим что-то сделать. Ты придешь? – прозвучало жалко, почти заискивающе, впрочем, Дейкину сейчас наплевать. Пока не заговорил об этом, он даже не понимал, как позарез ему нужен Ирвин, нужно, чтобы он там был. Нужно разделить это с ним. 

Ирвин кивает:

\- Если смогу хоть как-то выйти отсюда. 

Его глаза привыкли видеть Ирвина в движении, скользить вслед за его порывистыми шагами и поворотами. Мучительно видеть его вот так, пришпиленным к кровати непонятными медицинскими приспособлениями, от вида которых Стю слегка знобит. Ирвин чуть меняет позу, подтягивается на кровати, упершись ладонями в матрас, непроизвольно морщась от этого усилия – и Дейкин морщится вместе с ним.

\- Господи. Как это все случилось?

Гримаса на лице у Ирвина застывает, застигнутая этими словами. Он некоторое время смотрит на свои руки, теребящие складку на простыне. 

\- Я не помню. Травматическая амнезия – они сказали, так бывает, - Ирвин легонько трет пальцами висок – то место, откуда начинается длинная, через всю щеку, широкая царапина. – Честно сказать, я вообще… последнее, что четко помню – это как шлем надевал. 

Дейкин моргает. Внутри у него не помещается то, что он хочет сказать.

\- А то, что до этого было? - он изо всех сил старается придать тону легкость.

\- До этого – помню, - Том смотрит на него твердо и открыто, – мы закончили, кажется, на том, чтобы покинуть сослагательное наклонение. 

На миг он делается почти невесомым. Облегчение, желание и что-то еще, что он не знает, как назвать - как огромная волна, сгибают его пополам. Он наклоняется вперед и быстро, пока хватает смелости, накрывает руку Ирвина своей.

\- Когда тебя выпустят отсюда, ты… дашь мне свой адрес? 

Лучшее, что он чувствовал сегодня, и вчера, и… он не знает, за сколько последних дней - или недель – это то, как пальцы Ирвина отвечают его собственным.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стю не решается сглотнуть. Потом Том медленно кивает. Бесконечно можно смотреть, как от шеи к скулам по его лицу поднимается румянец.  
Наклонясь еще поближе, Дейкин мурлычет ему почти на ухо:

\- Я могу принести тебе твой ежедневник. Чтобы ты записал день. А то мало ли, забудешь еще, - и Ирвин фыркает:

\- Отвали!

Шаги в коридоре заставляют их отпрянуть друг от друга. В палату вваливается пожилая округлая медсестра и, звучно курлыкая, устремляется к мумии слева. 

\- Ладно, мне, наверное, пора. Не буду вас утомлять, - Стю не может заставить себя перестать заговорщически улыбаться.

\- Погоди минутку, - Том поддерживает тон, - я тебе сейчас запишу.  
Он шарит на тумбочке в поисках блокнота, близоруко прищуривается – что все-таки случилось с его очками? Дейкин внутренне ежится, представив то соприкосновение с асфальтом, которое к этому привело. 

Ирвин протягивает ему вырванный из блокнота листок. 

\- У вас есть запасные очки, сэр? Я мог бы вам передать. Если, конечно, вы хотите, - Дейкин невинно приподнимает бровь – и с восторгом убеждается, что и эту часть их беседы Ирвин не забыл. Тот отвечает невозмутимо:

\- Не беспокойся, Дейкин. Я уже договорился. Но спасибо за предложение! – но пятна на щеках его выдают. 

\- До свидания, сэр. Поправляйтесь, сэр. Ребята передают вам привет.

\- Спасибо, Дейкин, - Ирвин снова улыбается краем рта, в глазах у него пляшут черти. 

Выйдя за дверь, Стю на минутку притормаживает и разворачивает листок. Почерк такой же – и не такой. Буквы прыгают – это от того, что без очков, и писал на весу. И в этот раз без красной ручки и язвительных замечаний. Стю несколько раз пробегает глазами адрес и телефон – теперь он их запомнит. А потом аккуратно складывает свой трофей во внутренний карман – куда-то поближе к сердцу.


End file.
